


Chai Tea and Wool Scarves

by peppicola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mountain slide of fluff, slight angst, w/ a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppicola/pseuds/peppicola
Summary: Iwaizumi forgets his scarf, and Oikawa forgets to say goodbye.





	

A chilled breeze drifted through the station, swirling around the rushing people, and ruffling a tall figures oaken hair. The brunette was leaned against the wall to avoid the current of passengers streaming by, following no one in particular with dark eyes. Who he waited for wouldn’t arrive for another couple minutes. He had already said goodbye last night, of course, never one to leave unfinished business to stew, and in truth, he knew he couldn’t fully justify his reason for wanting to say goodbye again, expect for his own selfish purpose.

If he was honest with himself, the brown eyed teen knew he should, could never, ruin their already chaotic relationship with an unrequited confession. It wouldn’t be fair to Iwazumi. His stomach tightened at the thought, anxiety looking for a breakfast to ruin, but his last minute plan for another goodbye hadn’t left time for food. The boy shifted nervously from foot to foot, running a nail up and down the inside skin of his wrist in his own absentminded brand of a nervous tick.

Where was he? A pang of worry shot through him, and his eyes raced to scan the surging moving crowd. He hasn’t boarded the train already, has he?

“Oikawa?” A voice sounded across the station, barely pushing through the noise of incoming trains and the crowds of people, confusion lacing it’s tone. Brown eyes met green, and Tooru’s heart stuttered in its place, before a forced smile broke through his frozen face. He waved frantically at his friend, as though he couldn’t already see the ridiculously tall brunette, who was now rocking onto the top of his toes to make himself taller.

“Iwa-chan!” The setter called, voice clear, and eyes bright, though regret was already racing through his mind. “Iwa-chan!”

The setter watched animatedly, leaning forward slightly from his place on the wall, as the green eyed teen shouldered through the mob to the taller boy.

“Oikawa,” He broke through the current a couple feet away, brows furrowed, and scanned his best friend up and down, as if not sure he was actually there. “What are you doing here-” He exhaled heavily as Tooru threw himself into the shorters chest. Iwazumi froze, his unbalanced form stiffening in response the sudden affection, and after a few seconds of the hug, he shifted against his friend, raising an unsure hand to pat the jacket clad teen on the back.

After a moment more, he asked another question. “Shittykawa,” The aces form was still stiff, “What are you doing?” Tooru stiffened as well, and for a split second, Iwazumi regretted commenting, before Oikawa pulled away, a overly large smile plastered on his face.

“You…You forgot your scarf at my place! And of course, you can’t go to collage without a scarf, right,” He babbled on, gesturing wildly, before producing the material from his grey backpack, that Iwazumi was sure he hadn’t seen in months. Hasn’t it been at Oikawas house for weeks now? Hell, he could’ve sworn his friend had worn it once or twice before.

“Oh,” He reached out slowly, holding a confused eye contact with the prattling setter, before taking the warm wool from his pale hands. “Thanks, I guess.” Something changed in Toorus eyes as he spoke the words, flickering onto his face, before disappearing back behind the large smile. Not wanting to upset his friend again, he tossed his bag to Oikawa, with a ‘Here, hold this, Trashykawa,’ and wrapped the dark green scarf around his neck, and was almost immediately hit with the scent of his friend. _Chai tea and almonds_.

He grunted in thanks before taking his bag back from the brunette. Oikawa opened his mouth to speak again, but the words died in his mouth as a two minute warning sounded from the intercom. The already blossoming concern grew in the spikers chest as he watched his friends eye dart towards him, then the train, and back again, mouth sliding shut. Iwazumi shifted his weight to his other leg, before zeroing in on his friend, who was dragging his nails down the inside of his wrist.

A wave of worry washed through him, before he caught the offending hand in a tight grip. “Quit doing that, dumbass.” He glared into brown eyes. He mumbled out another sentence, almost as an afterthought, moving to check the irritated skin of his other wrist. “What are you going to do when I’m not here…” It had been the wrong thing to say, because for once Oikawas mask dropped, face crumpling, and he moved to cover his glassy eyes.

He gave a watery laugh into a graceful hand, before attempting to speak. “I, um, you should go, your trains leaving, and, uh, you’ll have to pay extra if-”

“Tooru.” He pulled the wrist he was still holding towards himself, dragging the crying teen into his arms. “Shut up.”

“But, I-,” the setter sniffled into Iwazumis shoulder, and in response, the green eyed teenager tugged his friend closer, with a quiet, ‘It’s fine.'  The brunette buried his face in his best friends scarf, and mumbled something almost to quickly for the shorter to understand. And then, almost like he hadn’t said the words that could literally change everything, Oikawa straightened in the others grip, and attempted to pull away. The other only stared at him, shock decorating his features, holding his arms firm. He was quiet, voice stuck in his throat, before he grunted, whispering a quick, ‘oh,’.

Tooru tried to pull out of his arms again, breath coming quicker as he realization of what he said set in. “Iwazumi,” He wouldn’t make eye contact with the shorter, tilting his lifted jaw to the side. “Let me go. You’re going to miss your train."

“No, Tooru.” He released one of his arms to reach and grab the brown eyed boys chin, tugging it down to his level, forcing the eye contact.

“Hey, look at me, Tooru.” Oikawas face was flushed red, and his eyes shimmered under the florescent lights. A thirty second warning blared from the speaker, and Iwazumis heart stuttered, knowing he didn’t have enough time. Quickly, he leaned upwards, bumping the others forehead, before stepping backwards, still holding the former captains hand.

“I have to go, but, hey, look at me Shittykawa,” He paused, tugging the brunettes wrist, “I promise I’ll Skype you tonight, okay? We’ll straighten things out from there.”

Tooru looked at him, lithe form seeming to shrink in on himself, and for once, his unshakable facade was gone, having evaporated like water. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

 

 

_**Too quickly, mumbled into your scarf (I love you)** _

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey, this is trash!!! i wrote in a rush, and don't have a beta so please go gentle, thanks for reading, mate!!
> 
> find me on tumblr at youcanbeeverylittlething :)


End file.
